


On The Fence

by milkconk



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, and I love these kids too much, because I write too much angst, i just want them to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkconk/pseuds/milkconk
Summary: Katherine and Sylnan enjoy a date in the sunset.
Relationships: Katherine/Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	On The Fence

Katherine pulled nervously at her cardigan’s sleeves, glancing around anxiously. She was perched on top of a fence, long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

The sun was beginning to set, and Katherine was becoming more and more anxious. What if he was in danger? What if he had changed his mind about everything?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Katherine.” And there he stood. Sylnan Vengolor. Wearing a suit he had likely stolen, his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail that sat under a white fedora.

“Sylnan.” Katherine smiled, instantly relieved. She noticed some stubble over the boy’s face, but otherwise he looked surprisingly clean and tidy.

Katherine refused to call Sylnan a man. Sure, he was technically an adult, but Katherine knew him too well. She saw past the jawline and the facial hair and saw a boy. Frightened and lonely.

Sylnan smirked and hopped up onto the fence beside Katherine.

“You look… radiant.” He beamed. Katherine giggled nervously.

“You… you do too!” 

“I like the flowers,” Sylnan said, glancing up at the sun hat she had positioned atop her blonde mop. It was almost golden in the light of the setting sun, and was decorated with flowers Katherine had picked on her way. 

“I… Thank you.” Katherine smiled. It was very easy to enjoy Sylnan’s company. He was easy going and relaxed with her, and she loved to see him smile, which he always seemed to do when she was around.

“How are you?” He asked.

“About the same as usual, really. I… I helped out a child today. A little girl. She was lost and couldn’t find her mother. I managed to reunite them.”

“You’re a saint, Kath.”

“I’m just trying to be good.”

“You’re the best.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, Katherine running her hands over her silky, white skirt. Birds sang and the sun fell even lower in the sky.

“Do you think we’ll get out of here someday?” Katherine asked. “I know we can’t yet but… I’m hopeful. Maybe we can live normal lives.”

“I think in this place our lives  _ are _ normal. But I hope we can get out too. I’m ready to start again. I’ll be like you. Kind and good and honest. Or I’ll try.”

Katherine reddened.

“I’m not that great.”

“You are to me.”

Katherine covered her face with her hands and grinned at the ground.

“You are a charmer, aren’t you Sylnan.”

“I… I don’t try to be. I’m just saying what’s on my mind, I guess.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Being all kind and complimentary.”

Sylnan stopped himself from making another comment about her beauty or her grace, and instead chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Katherine raised an eyebrow and let her hands drop to her skirt again.

“I- okay, stay still,” he said through brief chuckles.

Katherine squinted suspiciously at him, but did as he said nonetheless.

Sylnan pulled off his hat with one hand, and Katherine’s with another. Before Katherine could grab for it back, Sylnan had placed his own hat on her head and vice versa.

“I’ve achieved my goal! I’m just like you!” Sylnan laughed.

Katherine shook her head, grinning, and reached for her hat back. Sylnan dodged and pulled Katherine’s hat down further on his head. His long elven ears pushed up the brim of the hat slightly, making it sit a little awkwardly on his head. However, Sylnan didn’t seem to notice as he jumped off the fence and started skipping away from Katherine.

“Syl! Please can I have my hat back?” She said through laughter. Sylnan jumped around a little, making up a little dance involving tipping the sun hat.

“But you look so good in mine!”

She  _ felt  _ good in it. But she couldn’t tell him that. It would just encourage his antics. 

Instead she hopped down from the fence and crossed over the little dirt path separating them. She opened her arms wide and Sylnan closed the remaining distance, pulling her in close to him.

“I mean it Kath. All of it. I love you.”

Katherine hugged the boy tightly, taking in the musty smell of the old suit. He had definitely stolen it.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m gonna go back to writing angst and drawing angst and generally enjoying angst but it was nice to have Sylnan be happy for once. The Vengolors have it rough.


End file.
